


Needy

by sanriocore



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Bottom Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dumbification, Edging, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Virgin!Hawks, needy hawks, wing stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: the one where hawks is at your door with a problem only you can solve.
Relationships: Hawks / reader, keigo takami/reader, takami keigo / reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 292





	Needy

**Author's Note:**

> tysm to the person who commissioned me for this <3

you were asleep in bed, blankets warm and comforting as they shielded your body from the frigid cold air drafting into your room.

you were startled awake upon hearing knocking from your door, and with a quiet groan, you removed the blankets, shivering as you stood up on wobbly feet. 

your hands gently slid across the white painted walls as you descended down the stairs and towards your front door. 

with closed fists, you rubbed the sleep clinging onto your eyes as you opened the door. 

you were greeted with a panting keigo, seemingly distressed as his eyes flickered your pajama covered body up and down. 

before you could speak he flung himself into your arms. 

you were taken aback, gasping silently as you nearly toppled over upon the sudden force of action. his hands ran up and down your sides, squeezing your hips and letting his finger tips trace over the band your shorts. 

you were rendered in a lip parting silence as your skin tingled beneath his finger tips. 

“doll,” keigo panted, pulling away slightly, so his eyes were connected to yours. he rested his forehead against yours and sucked in a breath. 

“keigo what’s wrong?” you questioned, your voice full of concern and he shook his head, the blonde waves atop his head shaking lightly with his actions as he sighed. 

“i’m sorry for coming over so late and worrying you but fuck,” he groaned, shifting his hips and you gasped, feeling something hard press against your thigh. 

“keigo...?” 

“we’re friends right?” he murmured, his nose judging your cheek as he breathed in your scent. with a shudder you nodded, his touches rendering you into a dazed and silent state. 

“and as my friend, you promised to help me,” he continued, his lips trailing down to your pulse as his teeth bared against it. with shaky, uneven breaths you mumbled a quiet “yeah.” 

“i think you know what favor i’m about to ask you for, ________.” he chuckled darkly, your lips fell open shortly after hearing his words, and you pulled away, your eyes scanning his face before you swallowed hard. 

you held his face, your fingers gently rubbing over his stubble before you pulled him in and smashed your lips to his. 

he moaned upon impact, his arm wrapped tighter around the small of your back and pressed you closer into him. 

he pushed his crotch against yours and smirked against your lips as you whimpered at the feeling. 

you pushed his jacket from off his shoulders and he pulled them off his wrists, tossing them onto the couch as he began walking forwards, his hands immediately going back to your sides. 

he squeezed them with desire, his hands itching to cover every inch of your skin. you pulled off with a gasp of air, your hands cupped to his face as your eyes flickered around his. 

“upstairs?” you uttered and he nodded wit a wide grin. you laughed airily, turning around and grabbing his wrist as you led him upstairs. 

his eyes instantly fell down to your ass, his tongue running a stripe over his fangs hungrily at the site as he growled under his breath. 

he raised his hand in the air before coming down and delivering a hard smack, chuckling proudly upon seeing it jiggle and hearing you yelp. 

you turned around, glaring at him as he winked. you rolled your eyes, turning back around as you led him upstairs and to your bedroom. 

once you were there, you pulled him in, only to get pushed up against your own door. 

he hiked a leg up and over his side and began rolling his hips into yours as he kissed you, hard. 

you moaned into the kiss, your hands sliding to the back of his head and running your fingers into his scalp. 

you tugged on the hair, and felt your heart thump harder when he emitted a soft whimper. 

you tugged harder, and he whined against you and your body quickly became addicted to the boost of dopamine that came with hearing his saccharine sounds. 

you pulled off, your lips clicking apart as he groaned. you gripped him by the back of his hair, pulling backward and laughing lowly as he whimpered pathetically. 

you latched your lips to his neck and he shuddered, his shoulders curving inward as his wings fluttered. 

your fingers went for his wings and he gasped loudly, pressing himself into you as his head fell forward into your neck. 

you ran your your fingers across the top of his wings delicately, not wanting to ruin the beautiful display of red wine feathers before you. 

he whimpered, his mouth open against your shoulder as he bit down and whined into your flesh as you dragged your fingers down, rubbing the tips gently across. 

he bucked his hips into yours, his arms wrapping around you as tears welled across his waterline. 

“please, _______,” he cried as he shook his head rapidly, his hips moving desperately against yours as your fastened your movements across his wings. 

he gasped, panting for air as he bucked his hips into yours and squeezed your hips as he came in his pants. 

your eyes widened as you slowly moved your neck backward to look at him. he tiredly raised his head. 

his cheeks were pinched with a deep watermelon pink with stained streaks from his eyeliner. 

his lips were plump from kissing your shoulder and neck as you toyed with his feathers and your smirked, holding his head straight by tugging on the back of his hair. a cockiness growing in you as he gasped at the sudden action. 

“ah ah ah,” he whimpered as you cupped his still hard cock through his pants. “no ones ever touched your wings like that before, keigo?” you hummed, your words coming out like a cherried velvet as your other hand ran across the top of his wings. 

he whined, shaking his head as his lips fell open as his body trembled violently. “please i’m really sensitive right now,” he explained with shaky words and you cooed patronizingly at him as you patted his cheek. 

“that’s cute. but you didn’t answer my question keigo,” you pushed harder, your hand gripping his jaw and turning his head as you leaned in. 

your teeth grazed his earlobe as you breathed against his skin, a smirk growing on your lips as you watched his skin prickle beneath you. 

“no ones ever touched you like this have they?” you whispered and he whined quietly under his breath as he slowly shook his head. 

“n-no...” he admitted, his voice hushed and embarrassed as you giggled darkly. your hands slid to the back of his wings an you scratched lightly, your eyes rolling to the back of your head in pleasure as he released a string of whiny whimpers. 

“you’re a little virgin aren’t you? and you came here acting all big and bad when really you’re just a horny little bitch that wants to feel someone else’s hands wrapped around your dick that aren’t your own huh?” you snickered and his brows furrowed as your nails scratched his wings just right. 

“god, _________,” he chuckled desperately as tears of pathetic desire began to prickle his eyes. 

“what? tell me what you want keigo.” you ordered through gritted teeth, and he winced when you pressed harder against his wings. “please just, take care of this.” he begged as he flickered his eyes down to his crotch. your eyes followed suit and you chuckled. you wrapped your hand around his throat, squeezing and smiling to yourself as you heard him gasp for air. 

“i’ll definitely take care of you, babe. now get on the bed.” you crooned and he nodded, his hands lingering on your waist as a shuddery breath left his lips. his eyes dawdled over your finger for a few passing seconds before he was gone. 

he hurried onto your bed, laying there nervously as the tips of his feet tapped together while his wings instinctively curled around him. 

you waltzed over, a laugh dipped in a sultry vermillion as you bend down, gently tapping on his wings, giving him the notion to open. 

you hummed, as he loosened his wings, allowing you to part them and expose his pretty eyeliner stained face. 

you crawled on top of him, slowly leaning down as one hand cupped his cheek, the other sliding underneath his shirt and tapering up his toned torso. 

he moaned quietly, his voice trailing into a soft whine as you rubbed over his cheekbone with your thumb while your hips grounded into his. 

you pressed your lips to his, and he immediately fell back into a rhythm with you, with your lips connected, and hips rutting against each other. 

he groaned as you swirled around his crotch slowly, giving him just enough to feel his veins electrify but withholding to the point where his frustration only heightened. 

“please,” he whimpered against your lips, as he shyly bucked his hips up into yours. with a lazy giggle you slid your hands from his shoulders, down his arms and to his wrists. you gripped them, holding them above his head as you bit down on his lip, smirking as he whined. 

“doll,” he drawled out, voice shaky and dipping fully into neediness as he squirmed beneath you. you tilted your head back, your lip still between your teeth before you released it, letting it slap back into place as you laughed darkly. 

“touch starved are we?” you teased as you released one wrist before moving down to palm him through his pants. 

he hissed, the sound morphing into a breath of relief as he leaned his head back into your pillow. 

you released his other wrist and began to fish out his cock from his jeans. he grew excited, squirming around anxiously and you paused, flickering your eyes up at him from under your eyelashes as you cocked your head to the side. 

“still. now.” you ordered, halting for a moment until he ceased his actions. 

you grinned from the side of your lips before continuing. 

once you pulled it out, it slapping against his stomach and he groaned as it stood tall before you. 

“huh,” you exhaled in awe as you smiled at him. you wrapped your hand around it, sliding up and down slowly as he shakily moaned, his hands covering his reddened face as he turned his head. 

“bigger than i expected,” you pointed out and he groaned behind his hands, his cock twitched in your grasp, eliciting a laugh from out past your lips as a moan left his. 

“you’re such a slut keigo, you know that?” you giggled as you leaned up, the small tunnel you created with your hand moving faster while you kissed his knuckles. 

you removed his hands, allowing you to stare him down in his bashful beauty. there he laid, rosy cheeked with eyeliner staining his skin as he looked up at you. 

he leaned up for a kiss but you turned your head and instead landed a kiss on his neck as one hand delved into his wing. 

“ah, mmm, doll please,” he whimpered loudly, leaning his head against yours as he bucked his hips into your hand. 

you jerked him off, squeezing his cock at the top of it, running a thumb over the head before gliding back down as you twisted your wrist. 

your fingers massaged his wing, taking note of which areas seemed to be the most sensitive to him as you allowed him to fuck your hand. 

“m’so sensitive please,” he hiccuped, and you smiled against his pulse, your teeth grazing over it as you rubbed harder and squeezed his cock. 

“you wanna cum?” you purred and he nodded as he sniffled. “please? please plea-“ 

“no.” you hummed as you slid your hand off his cock and wing, and he gaped at you, his lips parted as a black tinted tear streaked his cheek. 

“doll,” he whined, and you shushed him as you took off your shirt, exposing your breasts and he slowly silenced as he stared at them. 

you rolled your eyes with a smile as you moved your pajama shorts and panties to the side. 

“you ready?” you questioned as you lifted his shirt, now exposing his torso and chest. he nodded excitedly, his hands on your hips as he looked up at you. “god please, more than ever.” he pleaded and you smiled at him, planting a the first soft kiss of the night, on his nose before you guided him into your hole. 

you slowly sunk down and shuddered, your lips instantly fell open as he whimpered, his hands quickly gripping onto your hips, sliding down over the curve of your ass and squeezing. 

you leaned down, your breasts on his chest and lips on his jaw line as your fingers delved into his wings. he cried out as you giggled against his skin, your fingers curved into the tender parts of his wings as you slowly fucked yourself onto his cock, shivering and biting down on his earlobe as he nudged your g-spot. 

he trembled beneath you, his entire body was electric from your touch and all he could do was twitch in pleasure as you took over. 

you ran your hands along the span of his wings before gliding down and sitting up straight. 

you bounced up and down, your breasts moving tandem as he watched you, sinful lust incarnate and she was on top of him, giving him the ride of his life. 

he threw his head back, desperately bucking his hips up into yours as he whined your name. 

you leaned back, resting on your palms as you moved your hips up and down, the shift in position allowing your cunt to be filled even more, and he squeezed his eyes shut, his lips gaped open as he fisted your blanket. 

you moaned, your head thrown aback as you lost your rhythm, bouncing and moving up and down simply in the ways that felt the best to you, but he wasn’t complaining, the way you gripped him completely and wholly offered no opportunity for complaints. 

you lolled your head forwards, snaking your hands from his knees, up his thighs and back up his torso slowly. you stopped at his chest, leaning down and staring at him from under your eyelashes as you rode him. 

his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyeliner began to run more as he struggled to maintain eye contact. 

he closed his eyes, sucking in his bottom lip as he turned away. 

you tsked, laughing darkly as you held his chin, forcing him to look at you as you moved in closer. 

you rolled your hips and he whimpered as you pressed a kiss to his wing. he jerked beneath you as you sponged kisses, trailing from his wing to his neck and up to his ear. 

“are you blushing? even with your dick inside of me i can still make you flustered. that’s really cute keigo.” you hummed in his ear and he sucked in a breath at your words, his chest tightening in a deliciously suffocating lust as his hands gripped your ass. 

your arousal mixed with his soaked your inner thighs and he noticed as he moved a hand between your grinding hips. 

he drew a line from hip bone to hip bone, before dipping down and rubbing your clit. you gasped, leaning fully on top of him from shock as you held him by his head, curling your fingers into his blond strands. 

“shit,” you moaned as he rubbed your clit, not too harshly but not too gently and you rolled your eyes back into your skull, the mixture of the pressure his cock provided, fulfilling in every meaning and the sparks in your clit were euphoric. 

“you’re fucking amazing,” he breathlessly praised as he bucked into you, his desperation growing as you clenched around him. 

“so are you,” you airily laughed, before moving upwards, tugging him by the back of his hair before smashing your lips to his. 

he moaned heartily against your lips, the soft flesh molded into his perfectly and he felt safe, fulfilled. 

you cupped his cheek, rubbing your thumb over the apple of his cheek as you bounced in sync with his own thrusts. 

your movements became sporadic, and you broke apart, your moans growing loud as did his. 

you were hovered above him, allowing him to latch his mouth over your breast, sucking intently as your fingers traveled back to his wings. 

he cried out pathetically, whimpering against your flesh as his hips jerked up into yours. 

“the fuckin wings—god you’re gonna kill me doll,” he chuckled shakily as he palmed one breast, the other going back into his mouth. 

you moaned at the warm feeling as he began rubbing circles back onto your clit. 

“shit,” you groaned as you lost your strength to move up and down, but it didn’t matter, he was fully fueled to keep fucking you. 

one hand gripped you from your ass, squeezing hard as he moved up and deep into you. 

you cried out, burying your face in his neck as you massaged over his wings. 

“fuck fuck fuck, can i cu-um, please doll please?” he moaned out as his thrusts grew harder and messier as you nodded, chanting yes’s in approval and it was all he needed. 

he never stopped rubbing your clit as he came, wanting to draw out your orgasm along side his and it worked, because as he spasmed beneath you, you came. 

you shook on top of him, your toes curling as you gasped. your eyes rolled to the back your head as you came all around his cock, falling limp on top of him. 

he slowly pulled out, hissing at the loss of warmth before he wrapped his arms around you. 

you made sleepy tired little noises as you let him hold you tight. he kissed your hairline, his hand rubbed your back as his wings enclosed around you two. 

“was that good? did i make you feel good?” you mumbled tiredly as you pressed lazy kisses to his chest. 

he laughed, causing a smile to grow on your lips at the pretty sound as you felt his chest rumble against your cheek. 

“really fucking good, is that even a question? my hand was nowhere near as good as you.” he praised and you groaned playfully, heat tickling your cheeks at his words as you shook your head. 

“gee.” you laughed back and he sighed contently. “do you wanna...like take a bath or shower or something? i can take care of it all. you’ll just have to tell me how to work your shower because honestly i can barely work mine sometimes and —“ 

you grinned without looking at him, for some reason not wanting him to see how hard he can make you smile as you pressed a finger to his lips. 

“that sounds nice but, can i just rest with you for a little?” you murmured sleepily and he smiled sheepishly before he puckered his lip, kissing your finger gently before he nodded. 

you smiled to yourself, bringing your finger back down and kissing it before you curled into him. 

“sounds good to me.”


End file.
